


Cure

by megyal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakairu_kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-09
Updated: 2010-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu_kink/704.html?thread=285376#t285376">this prompt</a> over at <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu_kink/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu_kink/"></a><b>kakairu_kink</b>.  Kink: lust poisoning.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu_kink/704.html?thread=285376#t285376) over at [](http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu_kink/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu_kink/)**kakairu_kink**. Kink: lust poisoning.

Iruka landed in front of the cave, one hand firmly gripping the long legs of the ANBU he was carrying slung across his shoulders, the other hand holding the gloved wrists so that the limp body wouldn't slide off. The metal of the ANBU's bracers were cold against his hand, but he ignored that sensation, using his chakra to ping for any other pursuant.

Satisfied, he entered the cave and sniffed the still air, making sure that there were no animals using it as a shelter. After walking around a long corner, he deposited the unconscious ANBU on the ground, propping them up against the wall. Then, Iruka hurried outside to collect a few branches. He set up all the seals and traps he could think of at the mouth of the cave, and when he got back to the ANBU, he saw that they were curled up on the dusty floor of the cave, shivering.

Iruka hurriedly set out a fire, and then knelt beside the ANBU.

"ANBU-san," he whispered, touching their shoulder lightly, then gripping it when they didn't respond immediately. "ANBU-san."

"Ngh," the ANBU groaned. "Ugh. Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka nodded, and realised that if the ANBU had their eyes closed behind their mask, they wouldn't see his nod. "Yes, it's me. How are you feeling?"

"Like shit," the ANBU grumbled. "Hot...all over."

Iruka swallowed. He didn't have to feel guilty, but if the ANBU hadn't jumped in the way when they were attacked on the way home, then Iruka would have been the one pierced with all those senbon.

It wasn't even an important mission...at least, not for Iruka; just an exchange of information between Suna and Konoha. Iruka had been helping to reformat the educational system for the Sand Shinobi, while taking tips from their procedures. The Konoha ANBU had been in Suna before him, for reasons deeply classified, and had suggested that they return home together...safety in numbers, and so on.

Iruka, mystified that an ANBU would suggest that, had agreed. Until the ambush, it had been a fairly uneventful trip home. Nice, even. The ANBU was a bit more talkative than Iruka thought they would be, conversing easily with Iruka about random topics.

Now, the ANBU shivered again, more violently this time, and Iruka bent close. He moved the heavy cloak and frowned at the tiny pinpricks in the pale upper arm.

"It's not a fatal poison," Iruka said, sniffing at the clear liquid. "But I don't--"

"I know what it is," the ANBU said. "Unfortunately, I don't have any antidote for it."

"Maybe I do, what is it?" Iruka asked, already reaching back to rummage through his pouch.

"LAS," the ANBU replied, sounding amused, tired and resigned all at the same time, and Iruka froze. The ANBU wouldn't have an antidote for LAS, _Iruka_ wouldn't have an antidote for LAS, because there simply was none. The only cure for being poisoned by LAS was to, er, sweat it out. Vigorously.

"Iruka-sensei," the ANBU groaned, and writhed on the floor; they pulled off the arm-bracers, stripped off dark trousers, and struggled with the cloak for a moment before leaving it be. Their fingers, still gloved, flexed fitfully. "It's starting. Please."

"Oh...okay." Iruka felt his heart thudding in his chest as he pulled off his forehead protector and shrugged off his flak-jacket. He reached into his pack for his own tightly rolled cloak, unfurling it onto the ground and worked on removing his dark shirt as quickly as possible.

The ANBU was already fully nude, and Iruka inhaled quickly at the sight of the thick, long prick, red and weeping pre-come from the slit, standing erect between pale legs. Those legs were trembling slightly, and Iruka could commiserate. Last summer on a whim, he had undertaken training for jōnin. One of the tests had been to be poisoned by LAS; Iruka remembered the hot, achy feeling under his skin, the constant want which couldn't be sated by jerking off alone. He had torn into Izumo's and Kotetu's place that evening, crawled into bed with them, and had so much sex that he'd sworn off it for _months_.

Okay, maybe it was only for _one_ month. Or two. To top that off, he had failed the psychological part of the test. He knew exactly where he had failed, too...the questions that had to do with children. Nonetheless, his test-proctor had been encouraging.

"You're qualified for tokubetsu jōnin, though," Shibi Aburame had told him, smiling at Iruka's stoic expression. "So you could do the exams...or try again next year for jōnin."

"I could," Iruka had said with a small nod. "Or I could stay as a chuunin-sensei."

Shibi had shrugged. "Whatever you want."

Now, he watched the ANBU, sympathy flooding in his chest as the man shuddered and groaned, arms clutched around his chest.

"What...how do you want this?" he asked, yanking off his dark trousers. Part of himself was now going through all the motions clinically, reaching for the thick healing cream and pressing fingers into himself. It burned, but he bit his lip and kept at it. Another part of himself was a little afraid...and yet another section was not shaking from fright at all. That was the section linked to his own increasing arousal, obviously.

"I don't want _anything_ from you, it's just the LAS," the ANBU said, even as he reached for Iruka, yanking his fingers out of his ass. "I...fuck, I want everything. I can't be gentle, sensei. I will fight it. I'll try not to hurt you but--"

"It's okay," Iruka barely had time to say, and the ANBU's hot hands were on him. He closed his eyes and let himself be manhandled onto his stomach, pushed up on his hands and knees. He took a deep breath and relaxed as much as he could, but tensed up when he felt the gloved hands grab at his buttocks and part them, exposing his greased-up hole to the cool cave air.

They both hissed when the ANBU's cock burrowed into Iruka; he wished he had just a few more moments to prepare.

"Tight," the man behind him muttered, pulling out and pushing in again. Iruka moaned in response to that. He scrabbled at the ground, grabbing up the edge of his cloak and twisting it in his fingers, trying to rock in time with the thrusts, but they were so out of sync. Iruka felt the cool metal of the ANBU's armour brush against his back from time to time.

"Oh!" Iruka said as the ANBU came suddenly, flooding his passage with hot wetness. Iruka breathed out, knowing that it wasn't over yet, for the prick inside him was still so hard. "Wait, ANBU-san," Iruka said, trying to wriggle from underneath him. He froze when he saw the white mask on the ground beside him.

"I'll seal you so you won't talk about who I am. I have to, anyway," the man said in a strangled tone, and when Iruka turned his head and peered over his shoulder, his eyes widened to see Kakashi back there.

The Copy-nin was cock-deep inside him, rocking slightly; Iruka's life was officially insane.

Kakashi gave him a crooked, tired smile, but there was a feral edge to it. There was a patch over the Sharingan. "Hey."

"Kakashi-sensei," Iruka said as calmly as he could, after he swallowed a few times. "I've found it more effective when there is more than one person helping with...the de-poisoning."

"Really," Kakashi said in flat tone, pulling out of Iruka and sitting back. His regular eye considered Iruka, but it was fixed on him hungrily; it was a far cry from how he was speaking, and the bored expression he usually sported. "Been poisoned with LAS a lot, have you, Sensei?"

"Just once." Iruka swallowed again, feeling vulnerable and powerful at the way Kakashi was looking at him. Iruka licked his lips, and went through the hand-signals to create a shadow-clone. An identical Iruka puffed into view, down on one knee and just as naked. Iruka stared at the clone, wondering if that's how he _really_ looked right now: hair all awry, pupils blown wide.

"Help me work it out of him," Iruka told his clone. The clone nodded, and shuffled over to Kakashi. Iruka reached out and tentatively gripped Kakashi's cock. He made a small sound in the back of his throat at how rigid it still was, how soft-skinned and warm. Kakashi watched him carefully, and his eye fluttered shut as the clone licked at his neck. Iruka frowned at it; that was one _forward_ Iruka-copy.

Working together, Iruka and his clone twisted Kakashi around; they stripped off the rest of his clothes, stroked him and sucked him, brought him to the brink again and again. The fourth time he came, he ejaculated no fluid at all and Iruka knew he was close to having the poison cleaned out of his system.

"Iruka," Kakashi moaned as he was curled between the two of them, and he kissed Iruka as the clone sucked him off. They were all exhausted, but Iruka was still surprised at the feel of Kakashi's tongue lazily exploring his mouth. He pulled back a little and blinked slowly at Iruka. "I think...it's all right now."

"Okay." Iruka dissipated the clone and reeled at the memories it brought back to him: Kakashi's skin and sweat, his hair limp against Iruka's cheek. His hot mouth on Iruka's back.

"Thanks, Sensei," Kakashi said and breathed in deeply before releasing a massive yawn. It looked oddly normal on him, yawning like that. "Masturbation is never enough for LAS, you know?"

"You're welcome." Iruka eyed the way Kakashi curled up on one cloak, and copied him, covering them both with the other. He didn't know which cloak belonged to who, but they'd figure it out in a few hours.

He stared at Kakashi's face when the other man slipped an arm around his waist.

"Next time, I'll be your cure," Kakashi offered in a low voice.

Iruka murmured, "Next time."


End file.
